Destielle?
by CastieltheCompanion
Summary: AU where Castielle and Deanna are two girls in New York who meet by unusual circumstances and strive to be together. Their lives intertwine from that moment on, and they can't stay away.


Cas huffed and picked up her pace, ducking between New York passerby and trying to keep to herself. She tucked her long tan trenchcoat closer and hugged herself as cold wind whipped her curly dark hair messily, all of it trailing down her back in a long curl. She was never sure why her hair did that; it just wanted to be curled. Her mind wandered as she strode on, stopping at an intersection and pressing the walk button patiently. She brought her head down from the clouds and inspected the crosswalk. Cars zoomed by her at what felt to be a million miles an hour, and the impatient pedestrians of New York waited with growing irritation as the glowing red hand continued to halt their day. Cas smiled; people could be so silly, all worked up about their schedules and whatnot. No one ever noticed the little things.

Just then, a young woman pushed past her, her light hair trailing behind her carelessly as she hurried to the corner of the intersection. Cas watched her pull out a phone; her eyes widened, and her mouth tweak downward. Cas normally would have smiled and marked down a list of all the ridiculous things a petty woman such as herself was doing, but she couldn't bring herself to, for whatever reason. It was as if the words didn't matter, because she outshone them. Cas made a face. There wasn't anything particularly outstanding about her; yes, she was very attractive, but so were other people. Somehow, she was different.

Cas kept her steady blue eyes on the anxious woman, trying to figure her out, and she saw the small step of hesitation before the light change. She also happened to see the dull yellow taxi car flooring it to make the light. The realization struck her; then, without thinking, she burst forward towards the woman, already a yard into the crosswalk in her rush. She never saw it coming until her eye caught the streak of yellow and a small gasp escaped her lips, but it was too late for her to move fast enough.

"Agh!"

Cas opened her eyes after the brief rush of wind touched the back of her coat. She was clutching the woman firmly, a hand on either shoulder. They gawked at each other for a moment before the woman shook her head and managed a stutter. "Who are you?" she stammered, confusion racking her brain.

Cas smirked. "I'm the one who gripped you tight and pulled you from certain doom, lady. You're welcome."

The woman pulled her lips back in amusement. "Yeah, thanks, buddy. So… you gonna let go of me?"

Cas blinked and released her grips and the woman patted down the patches of leather jacket that still bore Cas's handprint on the shoulders. "Thanks," the woman said, her tone unreadable. She smiled awkwardly and stuck out a hand. "Dean. Well, Deanna. But no last names, bud. Thanks and all, but I play for the other team."

Cas dragged her eyes up and down Deanna's thin frame. _Sure you do,_ she smirked, deducing Deanna in a heartbeat. She gripped her ready hand and pulled her along, taking note of the blinking hand that now read 5 and kept counting. "Cas. And soon to be road kill, if we don't move,"

"Cas?"

Cas turned to her. "Yeah, well, it's short for something else." Deanna nodded knowingly. "Cassie? Cassandra?" Cas smiled and shook her head as they walked.

"Castielle?"

She stopped. "What?" Deanna hid a playful smile. "Is Cas short for Castielle?"

Cas squinted and frowned. "How did you…-"

"You look like a Castielle to me. Dunno why," Deanna shrugged.

Bewildered, Cas blinked and turned her head.

"Hey, lookit that, the café has specials on Tuesday. Pig in a poke," She turned playfully back to Cas's stunned face, wearing a wide grin on her lips.

"Didn't you have somewhere to be?" Cas asked bluntly. Deanna's smile faded and she cleared her voice. "Uh, yeah, that. Okay. Um, well, Cas," she bounced on her heels as she pronounced the name cheerily. "See ya around, then. You should, uh, talk to me again, or something, because that was a real cool thing you did there, saving my life and all, and maybe we can like, go out or get a drink, or… not like a date or anything, just as my savior, or… oh, you know. Last name's Winchester," she affirmed, shaking her head. "Find me."

Cas smiled politely. Remembering something, she pulled out a loose slip of paper and handed it to Deanna, straightening out the folded crease. "Uh, actually, this is my number. I wrote it down for someone else, but they didn't need it, and… well, it beats trying to find you. Call me, I guess." She smiled again and Deanna grinned back. "Right then. Later, Cas," Deanna turned on her heels and winked as she strode away, pacing herself in what little time she obviously had left.

Cas sighed. Why did she even bother to give out her number? That was incredibly unlike her. But Deanna was… different. She sighed again, more irritated at herself than usual. Her roommates were not going to appreciate this. Especially not Michaelle, her oldest sister- more like drill sergeant.

Cas started forward again, almost stumbling along. Where was she headed again? She could hardly remember. She shook her head. Michaelle would not be pleased that she took so long again. Sighing, she picked up the pace and focused on home rather than let the beautiful outgoing Deanna cloud her thoughts.


End file.
